


Free the disbelief in me

by killing_kurare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Concerts, Gen, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru is a little nervous because she's about to play in her very first concert, but then another girl helps to leave her insecurities behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free the disbelief in me

  
**AN:** Title by Epica, "The Phantom Agony"  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [any, any, first concert](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/729009.html?thread=96182193#t96182193)

 

Michiru stands in the corner and tries to keep her stoic expression while clinging to her violin case. She’s the youngest by far, just a little girl nobody really notices or cares about.  
She takes a deep breath and looks down at her feet. Has this really been a good idea? Of course she’s good enough _(by far)_ , but is she ready to attend a concert? All these people staring at her …  
The other girls _(women)_ only turn up their noses at her, wondering what she’s doing here with her little violin for children, and Michiru sighs. She wants to go home, thinks that she was too eager, too bold ... But of course she can’t just go since her name is in the program.  
_Stay calm_ , she tells herself. _No matter what you do, don’t start crying …_

“Hey, what are you doing here?” a voice startles her and Michiru looks up. She sees a girl her age who couldn’t be more different from her. She has short blonde hair and wears trousers and a shirt; rather casual in contrast to Michiru’s new dress.  
“I’m going to play the violin,” Michiru tells her nevertheless with a certain pride.  
The blue eyes of the other girl widen. “Really? On the stage?”  
“Yes,” Michiru smiles.  
“Wow. You’re going to play with all the others here?”  
Michiru’s smile fades. “Yes,” she repeats, a little softer now.  
“Huh. You’re my age, so you must be pretty good. Have you been to many concerts already?”  
The violinist blushes. “N-No … it’s the first time.”  
“Oh,” the blonde nods and notices Michiru’s fingers clinging to her case again. “Are you nervous?”  
Michiru simply nods, afraid her voice will break if she speaks now.  
“Hey, no need. If they already accepted you, you must be awesome. And I know about this stuff, my Momma works here and it’s pretty hard to get in.” Now it’s the girl’s turn to be proud.  
Michiru smiles. “So that’s why you’re here.”  
“Yup. I’d rather be somewhere else though, but I can’t go alone Momma says,” she sighs. “I’m Haruka by the way.”  
“Michiru.”  
“Nice to meet you, Michiru. When is it your turn?”  
“In about fifteen minutes,” Michiru says and her heart beats faster.  
“Calm down, it’ll be okay. Know what, I’ll be in the corner to the right, and when you’re getting nervous, just look my way. Will you play for me?” Haruka asks with a big smile and takes Michiru’s hand.  
Michiru blushes again. “Uhm, sure, I’d love to,” she says softly.  
“I’m looking forward to it,” Haruka says and gives Michiru’s hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. “And by the way, you’re way prettier than all these hags in my opinion,” she continues and winks at Michiru mischieviously before turning around and leaving backstage.

Michiru watches the tomboy walking away and smiles, taking another deep breathe. She feels better now, all her doubts are gone and she can raise her chin and actually look forward to her performance. She has worked so hard, and Haruka is right: If she was accepted here, all her effort paid off.  
_And she said I’m pretty,_ the girl thinks and blushes again before starting to giggle.

When she steps out and the audience applauds, Michiru bows her head before looking directly to the right corner, and there is Haruka indeed and claps loudly before waving her hand.  
Michiru feels just as sure of herself as she does when she’s at home, and when the first notes fill the air of the concert hall, she simply concentrates on her music _(and how she wants to play good for Haruka)_.

 


End file.
